A Bad Hair Day
by Bronie Wubz
Summary: I know that I ship AppleFlim and Sparity, but hey I also like Rarijack a little. I was inspired, and bored so BOOM magic fanfic appeared ;P


Rarity awoke one morning to a knock on her door.

"Oh, who on earth would that be at this time of hour?" She wondered looking at her clock. "Oh, it's eleven..." She shrugged it off and walked downstairs and it knocked once more. "I'm coming!" She sang. She then opened the door to see an orange mare. "Why, hello Applejack what on earth brings you here today?" Applejack blushed, but she didn't notice just like all the other times.

"Oh, uh. I was wondering if you could... do my hair?"

"Whatever for darling? Your hair is perfect the way it is."

"Aw, shucks." They stood there for a moment of silence while looking into each others eyes.

"So" Rarity said clearing her throat. "Why did you need me to do your mane again, dear?"

"Oh, right. Well, the apple family is having a shindig later on-"

"Say no more! Please, come in darling." Applejack trotted in happily.

 _Alright, you got this Applejack._ She told herself. _All you have to do, is let Rarity make 'ya pretty. Then, you can ask her to the shindig. You can do this._

"Is everything alright darling?"

"Uh, what? Oh, um. Yeah everything's fine."

"Alright then, I know you wouldn't lie to me Applejack. Take a seat." Applejack sat on the chair and let Rarity grab her mane. "Would you mind if I removed you hat dear?"

"Oh, yeah that's fine." Rarity nodded and levitated the hat.

"Oh dear, I seem to have my 'organized chaos' take up all my room." She shrugged and plumped the cowgirl hat on her head. Applejack couldn't help but notice how much it suited her. "Alright, let the magic, begin!" Rarity levitated her brush and ran it through Applejacks mane. Only to have it stop half-way. "Oh no, you um. Have quite a big knot right there.."

"Oh, it's fine. Ya'll can just leave it."

"No, no, no I can't do that! Your mane needs to be perfect for the colt you are trying to impress. What was his name again?" Applejack bit her lip.

"Aw, shucks Rarity I-I'm not trying to impress a colt. Just.. trying to look nice for the shindig! It is just my family and friends coming.."

"Oh darling please, you have been blushing all day! Surely there has to be somepony your trying to impress." She said while trying to get the knot out. Applejack bit her lip again.

"Um, n-nope! I'm just embarrassed to ask you for help. I, um. Just find it strange that I would ask my polar opposite for help." Rarity put her hoofs on her hips.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Uh..."

"Rarity!" Called a purple alicorn running into carresel boutiqe.

"What's wrong darling?" She pulled out a red summer dress with a big hole in it. "Oh my."

"Do you think you could fix this for me? There's a shindig at Sweet Apple Acres tonight and.."

"Yes, I know all about that. Applejack here told me." She pointed to Applejack who smiled awkwardly and waved.

"I was just about to ask you about the hat. Well, you actually look really pretty with that hat Rarity."

"Oh, stop it. And, as for the dress. I can fix it after I am done with Applejack's hair."

"Thank you so much Rarity."

"No problem at all Twilight. Now run along and do whatever you do. It should be done by... 5."

"Okay, again thank you very much." And with that, Twilight ran off.

"Now then, how would you like your mane styled?" Rarity asked returning to Applejack.

"Whatever 'ya want." Applejack assured her.

"Hmm, maybe we should have it be a braid then. You would look just like Rapunzel! Oh you would be absolutely ravishing!"

"Y-You really think so?"

"Absolutely."

"Then let's have a braid."

"Wonderful!" Rarity levitated Applejack's mane and separated them into three different parts. She then folded them neatly until she couldn't anymore. She then grabbed Applejacks old band and used it to tie the hair together. She then let it down and grabbed a bit of Applejacks bangs and let them come down. "There, now you look absolutely beautiful darling."

"Really?" Rarity nodded. "Then, um... I-I was wondering if you would like to go to the shindig with me.."

"Whatever do you mean darling?"

"W-Well.. since I am pretty now.. I thought you would.."

"You were already beautiful dear. But, you mean as a... date?"

"I-I-I understand that you wouldn't want to it's just.."

"Okay." Rarity whispered blushing.

"What was that?"

"I said okay."

"Oh, well then... I-I-I guess I will pick you up then?"

"Sounds great..."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye.." Applejack left and closed the door. They both then, on opposite sides of the door lean against it and sigh. That night, was going to be perfect.


End file.
